


sex isn't a competition (but if it is, i'm winning)

by volacious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This was supposed to be crack, Top Miya Atsumu, felt horny might delete later, i love bottomi and you should too, miya atsumu has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volacious/pseuds/volacious
Summary: Sakusa closes his eyes and whispers a silent prayer for patience to be bestowed upon him. Why does someone as stupid as Miya get to have such a big dick that can fuck Sakusa just right? It just isn’t fair.In which Miya Atsumu believes that whoever cums first during sex wins.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 325





	sex isn't a competition (but if it is, i'm winning)

**Author's Note:**

> here is my attempt at smut. also, this wasn't even supposed to be smut, it was supposed to be crack. so if it ain't good, that's why :D
> 
> wholly inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/inrizaki/status/1339584439270064132?s=20) and [this](https://twitter.com/makeupaguy/status/1339418419184201731?s=20)

The first time they fuck, Sakusa discovers just how much of an idiot Miya Atsumu is.

Their little tryst in the bedroom starts off fine: Miya knows very well how to kiss and touch, and he is insufferably smug about it but Sakusa can overlook that since he feels _good_.

Miya is good with his fingers, too, and he wastes no time in making Sakusa realise that fact as he pumps 4 fingers in and out of Sakusa's ass, scissoring and stretching him out. When he hits Sakusa's prostate dead-on, it tears a surprised yelp out of Sakusa's throat, and Miya _smirks_.

"Found it," Miya announces, his eyes gleaming in a way that forces trepidation to build in Sakusa's bones. 

He proceeds to bully Sakusa into a mess of moans and whimpers as he alternates between curling his fingers right against Sakusa's prostate and deliberately avoiding it altogether. Every time Miya takes too long, Sakusa wants to snap at him to hurry, but before the words can so much as fall out of his mouth, Miya will give him a Cheshire grin, then press his fingers _hard_ against the bundle of nerves, making Sakusa jolt and arch up slightly as he moans.

"Fuck…" Sakusa pants, his cheeks flushed. "Are you gonna fuck me or not, Miya?"

The cocksure look on Miya's face makes Sakusa want to punch him. Whether it'll be with his fist or his lips—that's not as clear. 

"Course I wanna fuck ya, Omi-kun," Miya says, slipping out his fingers from Sakusa's ass. "Would be a shame not to after I spent so much time preppin' ya."

He wipes his fingers on the shorts he'd discarded on the floor earlier, and Sakusa wrinkles his nose in disgust. The disgust doesn't last very long, however, because Miya pulls down his underwear in one go and Sakusa's mouth goes dry.

_Fuck_ , Sakusa thinks as he continues to stare at Miya's dick. It's _huge_. Enormous. Monstrous. Sakusa had known that Miya had a big dick because of one tiny peep he'd taken when they were in the changing room once, but he hadn't been expecting it to be _this_ big.

"Like what ya see, Omi-kun?" Miya drawls as he walks over to where Sakusa is lying on the bed with his legs spread wide. 

Sakusa watches Miya's Monster Cock come closer and closer, and his legs spread even wider of their own volition. 

Miya groans at the sight and Sakusa feels a rush of delight as Miya's humongous dick grows even bigger. 

"Fuck, Omi-kun," Miya growls as he stops right in between Sakusa's legs. "Ya haven't taken yer eyes off my cock once. Yer that hungry for cock, hm?"

Sakusa tries to wrap his legs around Miya's waist to drag him in closer, but Miya presses both of his hands against Sakusa's inner thighs, holds them wide open, pins them down. He squats down to look at Sakusa's hole, slick with lube, and Sakusa feels his hole twitch in anticipation.

"Y'see," Miya begins slowly as he slips a finger into Sakusa's hole again. Sakusa jerks a little at the sudden intrusion, but his hole accommodates 1 finger easily. "Yer lil mouth down here says ya want nothin' but my cock."

Miya slips his finger back out, wipes it on the bedsheet and turns his attention to Sakusa instead. Under his dark gaze, Sakusa shivers, too far gone to even care about the lube getting on the bedsheets. 

"But I wanna hear this mouth up here say it," he says as he pushes two fingers from his other hand past Sakusa's lips and into his mouth.

Sakusa tries to say it ("I want you to fuck me, Miya.") but Miya's fingers in his mouth are insistent, and the words come out garbled and slewed. He knits his brows together in concentration and tries once again, and it comes out a bit clearer this time, but still mostly incoherent.

Miya laughs at the frustrated look on Sakusa's face. He plays around with Sakusa's tongue a little more before he withdraws his fingers, and smiles at Sakusa.

"Wanna try again, Omi-kun?"

Sakusa musters up the best glare he can give. "I said I want you to fucking get on with fucking me already, Miya."

Miya chuckles. "So desperate for my cock, hm, Omi-kun?" He grabs Sakusa's hands and brings them to hook under Sakusa's thighs. "Why don'tcha hold yerself open for me to fuck then, mm?"

This position puts Sakusa's hole on display perfectly, and Miya watches with a hungry stare as Sakusa's hole twitches again, beckoning him to fuck into it already.

Miya pauses to slather some lube on his dick and Sakusa wants to snap at him that it's unnecessary, given the amount of lube Miya had used to open Sakusa up. But then Miya presses the tip of his dick against Sakusa's hole, smirking when he feels it flutter at the pressure, and slides in.

"Fuckkk, ya feel so good, Omi-kun," Miya says in a long, drawn-out moan as he bottoms out in Sakusa's ass. "Yer so tight and wet, 's like yer made for my cock."

Sakusa's mouth has fallen open but he can't seem to form any words at all. A strangled sound is wrenched out from his chest when Miya shifts their positions slightly and winds up hitting his prostate.

“You good?” Miya asks and Sakusa prays Miya isn’t about to form any semblance of being considerate. Not _now_. Not when Sakusa just wants to get fucked so hard he won't be able to walk tomrrow.

“Barely felt it,” Sakusa lies, biting down on his lip but being unable to stop the whimper that escapes him. “Now, are you gonna fuck me like you said you would, or _not_.”

Something gleams in Miya’s eyes. “Big words,” he says as he draws back slowly out of Sakusa until only the tip remains in his hole, “for someone gaspin’ and pantin’ earlier when I hadn’t even started movin’.” He punctuates the end of his sentence by ramming his cock back in, hitting Sakusa’s prostate and drawing a guttural cry out of Sakusa.

Sakusa doesn’t get the chance to retort because Miya starts fucking him so hard he swears he sees stars. Each thrust is precisely angled so that it hits Sakusa’s prostate and has him wailing on Miya’s cock. 

Miya groans at the sensation of Sakusa’s walls around him, hot and wet and velvety. “Shit, ya feel so good, Omi!” 

If Sakusa isn’t currently being fucked six ways to Sunday, he would point out snarkily how Miya needs to come up with some new bedroom phrases to use because he’d already used that one earlier. Luckily for him, he _is_ getting fucked six ways to Sunday, so all that falls out of his mouth are whines and mewls and pleas for Miya to _go faster pleasepleaseplease_.

Sakusa looks a mess under Miya, skin flushed prettily and mouth open, moans and wails slipping out freely. His eyes are teary and it sends another wave of arousal and stimulation through Miya when he pictures himself fucking Sakusa so good he _cries_. 

Somehow, Sakusa’s hands are still hooked under his thighs, obediently holding himself open for Miya to fuck into. The thought of Sakusa Kiyoomi, usually so cold and prickly and refined, coming undone because of _him_ , to the point where he's obediently keeping his legs open for _him_ , is what ultimately pushes Miya into his climax.

"I win!" Miya declares triumphantly, a proud smile on his face as he cums inside Sakusa's ass with one final thrust, groaning into the crook of Sakusa's neck as he fills him up.

Incredulity fills Sakusa's vision and he opens his mouth to say something but Miya continues fucking into him as he rides out his orgasm, and his hand wraps around Sakusa's dick so all that comes out of Sakusa's mouth is a punched-out gasp.

Sakusa doesn’t hold on for much longer, and he cums with a shout, his walls clenching down around Miya’s cock as he finally lets go of his thighs to ride out his orgasm.

When the aftershocks of both their orgasms have subsided, Miya pulls out of Sakusa and watches with satisfaction as his cum dribbles out of Sakusa’s hole and down his thighs. 

“Wipe that smug look off your face.” Sakusa throws a towel right at Miya’s head.

“Winners get ta gloat a little, Omi-kun, don’tcha know that?” Miya grins as he catches the towel and wipes the cum off Sakusa’s thighs. 

“Win?” Sakusa scoffs. “If you mean winning at premature ejaculation, then yeah, you sure did win, Miya.”

“Whaddya mean, huh?” Miya retorts, standing back up with the towel in his hands. “Whoever cums first durin’ sex wins, everyone knows that, Omi-kun.”

Miya walks off to the bathroom to wash off the towel and Sakusa wrestles with the disbelief threatening to overwhelm him. What kind of bullshit is Miya spouting? When Miya comes back from the bathroom, he’s holding a wet towel.

“That better be a clean new one,” Sakusa mutters as Miya starts wiping the cum off his chest. “Also, there’s no such thing as ‘whoever cums first during sex wins’.”

Miya laughs as he moves on to Sakusa’s cum-filled hole. “Yes there is, Omi-kun,” he says in that condescending tone of voice that makes Sakusa want to punch him with his fist. “Now, I know ya have less experience in this than I do, so that’s probably why ya don’t know about it.”

Sakusa can feel a headache coming on already, courtesy of Miya’s sheer stupidity. “Why the everloving fuck,” he begins slowly, “would the first person to cum win? If anything, it should be the last person to cum who wins since they’re the one who pleasured the other more.”

“Now now.” Miya chuckles. “Don’t be such a sore loser, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa closes his eyes and whispers a silent prayer for patience to be bestowed upon him. Why does someone as stupid as Miya get to have such a big dick that can fuck Sakusa just right? It just isn’t fair.

When he opens his eyes again, Sakusa knows what he must do—he simply has to beat Miya at his own game.

“Okay, I’ll concede defeat this time”—there’s no way in hell he’d actually admit defeat to Miya, but Miya doesn’t have to know that—“but next time, the competition will be based on how many times you can make the other cum.”

Miya stands back up, a contemplative look on his face. “Alright,” he agrees. “But just so ya know, I’ve never lost one of these competitions, Omi-kun.”

“Then get prepared to lose, Miya.” Sakusa smirks, a plan already formulating in his head.

Miya grins at him, and it’s all sharp teeth this time. “Do your worst, Omi-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> this doubles as my formal application to join the bottomi club... pls let me in
> 
> would anyone like to hazard a guess as to who wins their next competition? anyway... hope ya enjoyed whatever the fuck this is xD hopefully it made you laugh at least??
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated. also if someone wants to write a follow-up to this i'm just saying it would be very welcomed. if you wanna scream at me on twt or cc, pls feel free to do so!
> 
>  **edited 19/12/2020** : made some changes to the text
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/voIacious) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/volacious) | [fic graphic](https://twitter.com/voIacious/status/1339917440034074624?s=20)


End file.
